


The Deleted Sides of a Hero

by orphan_account



Series: The Sides Of A Hero [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-04-12 17:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Deleted arcs and chapters from 'The Many Sides of a Hero' and the accompanying blog sanders-sides-with-quirks on Tumblr!
Series: The Sides Of A Hero [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195625
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. So, this exists now!

**Author's Note:**

Hi! So, this book will be a collection of different things deleted from the main story. There will be any deleted chapters from the main book, 'The Many Sides of a Hero', and there will be any one-shots written that never see the light of day or prewritten arcs for the blog that we planned on using but were unable to either by forgetting about them or the cannon shifting so that it no longer fits within the story or something like that.

The main blog: https://sanders-sides-with-quirks.tumblr.com/  
The main fic: 'The Many Sides of a Hero'

Happy reading!  
-The_Lavender_Creator, Virgil H


	2. The Trial (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this was supposed to be Logan and the sides confronting Raven about.... well.... everything, really. It's here because it will have to be rewritten to account for the change in dynamic with Raven and Logan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important things: this was written before we decided Remy blushes silver, there's a bunch of spoilers, and we also had Remy as a vampire during it.
> 
> Until I figure out how to bold and stuff:
> 
> The stuff written by Raven's mun will start with "Raven:" or "Rav:"
> 
> The stuff written by the ask mun will start with "Ask:"
> 
> Stuff that was supposed to be italicized or bolded will have *astricts* around them.
> 
> Happy reading!  
-Virgil H

Raven: They walk over to Thomas's couch in his dorm. "Logan asked me to come over?"

Ask: Logan rises up now that they've arrived. "Yes, a few of the other Sides and I have some... questions for you."

Rav: "Okay?" And then they're both sunk into the mind palace, finding themselves in a mock trial of sorts. "Oh, that's neat. Much fancier than normal questionings. Plus, I've never gotten to be on the defense before! And I didn't think I'd be back in a courtroom until I was 18, but that's a different story..." They look down and realize what all they're wearing. "What's up with the suit?"

Ask: He now has more questions. "...The outfits are just whatever the imagination decided fits you best." Remy's over in the corner, definitely not enjoying what the imagination chose for him, but he's glad it matches both the cape he's wearing and the colors of his normal aesthetic: Black and Silver/Grey.

Rav: "Hm. That explains the skirt." They mumble before leaning back. "So, questions?"

Ask: Logan gives Remy a look that says 'get over here'. Remy shakes his head no. "Lo, you're the one with the most questions, you do it." Logan sighs. "Remanuel, for the last time, you're closest to them, you know how to keep them on topic and make sure they don't avoid the question."

Rav: "I won't avoid the questions. Not unless you give me reason to, at least, which you haven't yet. I'm really an open book." They shrug.

Ask: Remy gives Logan a triumphant smirk, exposing his fangs. Logan sighs. "Remanuel, you do realize this is what the mu-"  
//yep That's enough ur literally in front of the rest of the sides Lo do u really wanna explain that? Although Remy he does have a point- you being the one to ask them the questions is kinda important to the plot-//

Rav: "Are you gonna start the asking or...?"

Ask: Remy sighs, giving in. He approaches Raven, his cape fluttering behind him. He seems to be gliding across the floor and is most likely using his floating ability. "First off, Babe, what did you mean by that remark you made when you arrived here just now?" Logan frowns. "That's not-" Remy holds up his hand in a stop motion. "Hey, you wanted me to ask the questions, I'm asking my questions."

Rav: They shrug. "I mean that I've been questioned before, I've never been on the defense side of a proceeding, and that I wasn't expecting to be in a courtroom again for a few years. I didn't misspeak, did I?"

Ask: "Yes, but why, if that's not too personal, Babe." He's just worried they've gotten into some major type of trouble before.

Rav: "Well, the one that's over and done with involves an attempted murder. The one that'll happen in the future is a bit too personal."

Ask: Logan screeches from the sidelines. "A WHAT NOW?!" Remy flinches a little, his hearing amplified due to being a vampire.

Rav: They shrug. "I happened to be involved in an attempted murder case."

Ask: Emile speaks up. "I'd like to point out that they know how to stab someone to essentially kill them with one blow." Remy just raises an eyebrow at Raven, waiting to see if they have anything to say before he asks a question about that.

Rav: "I'd like to point out that I didn't state I was the attempted murderer!" They say pointedly towards Emile. They turn their attention back to Remy. "I was almost murdered. Next question, sweetheart."

Ask: "Whoa- No, we are not just moving on from that. You were almost murdered, babe? Why? When? How?" Remy's eyes have kinda gone wide.

Rav: "Why is because my brother is a bitch. I was, like, 7 at the time for when. How is that my brother decided it was a fun idea to try to stab me to death, not accounting for the force it takes to break through a human skull, and the fact that he was also 7 at the time and definitely didn’t have the capacity to deliver the force needed. He did almost succeed, though. Head wounds bleed a hell of a lot."

Ask: Remy's eyes flash red behind his sunglasses as he turns and walks away. "Lo, I'm gonna need you to handle the questioning for a bit while I calm down." .... Yea, Remy, just... take a few minutes, calm down, we don't need you to snap at someone, a vamp attack would not be a good thing. Bad news is, Logan is also upset by this news.

Rav: "What? It's not like it's that big of a deal! Now we really just joke about it. Though, it's mostly in the 'kill yourself' 'kill me yourself you coward- oh wait' kinda way." They almost laugh, as that's an actual conversation they've had with their brother recently.

Ask: ...... Raven's just making Remy angrier. You see, he's already really protective of them, and now you're adding in the vampire instinct to protect 'His Human', so... Yea, not good.

Rav: They sigh, not saying anything more because it's upsetting Remy. Though, they honestly don't find it that big of a deal, as no real permanent damage was done. Well, aside from the good chunk of once white carpet that's now stained pink and the fact they can't look at this specific shade of green that they'd had as their hair color at the time anymore. "Anyways, questions, Lo?"

Ask: Remy's... kinda broken off a chunk of wood and is now crushing it to let out his anger. Logan clears his throat. "The bandage on your hand. Why is it there?"

Rav: "I don't believe I should answer that with Remy like this.” They look over at Remy, changing to a sweeter, softer tone. “You can step out if you need to, love."

Ask: Remy breaks off another chunk of wood and shakes his head no. He's gonna hear it anyway, since he's not in the state of mind to be able to ignore the narration, so he might as well be in the room.

Rav: They nod, returning to normal neutrality. "Okay, well, that same brother decided to figure out what's under the skin of a human palm. Or, that's what he said as an excuse." They look at the ground, really not wanting to see how angry Remy's gonna be.

Ask: Remy pulverizes the chunk of wood. .... it's a really good thing they're not naming names...

Rav: "Sweetheart, if you don't relax I'm going to actually ask you to leave." And by ask, they mean that they're going to have their mun- me- make sure you can't hear them.

Ask: He's trying to calm down, he really is. It's just... hearing all this stuff that happened to them, with how protective he is of them... He just doesn't like hearing about them being hurt, because he's wishing he could have been able to stop it.

Rav: "Sweetheart, you're just now hearing out this. If it was really something to be worked up about, I would've told you by now." They stuff their left hand in their pocket. "Plus, it's not like you could've stopped any of it. The first incident happened when me and my brother were 7! That was years before we met."

Ask: Remy takes a few deep breaths, and finally calms down. Logan speaks up. "I haven't heard anything about you having a twin, so how do you have a sibling that's the same age as you? Or do you have a twin that just hasn't been mentioned yet?"

Rav: "Just hadn't mentioned him yet." They push some blue hair behind their ear. "I haven't mentioned most my siblings yet, to think of it..."

Ask: Logan raises an eyebrow. "How many siblings do you have, exactly?"

Rav: They blink. "It depends: do you count half-siblings, the dead, or those we're all waiting for the opportunity to finally disown?" They lean back in their chair again. "Counting them all, 9 and a half."

Ask: "... does the half signify a sibling with a different parent, or something else?" Logan feels the need to ask this, with everything that's been revealed today.

Rav: "Different parent."

Ask: "Ah." Logan looks over at Remy. "Remanuel, are you calm enough to resume questioning them?" Remy gets up and floats over there. "Yeah, I'm good now Lo, go sit." Logan goes and sits as he was told to.

Rav: "Next question, my sugarwing?"

Ask: He opens his mouth to speak, but closes it when he processes what they called him. His face turns slightly red.

Rav: They smirk slightly, raising an eyebrow. "Is there a question or?"

Ask: "Give me a second..." He mutters, his train of thought having been derailed by that nickname.

Rav: They lean forwards, propping their head on their hands, elbows against the table. They're still smirking at Remy. "Something wrong, sugarwing?" And Logan thought that they’d be kept on track by Remy more so than Lo...

Ask: He whines a little. "Come on Babeee, that's not fair..." his face is slightly more red.

Rav: They laugh a little. "Come on, love, next question."

Ask: He's taking a bit to get his thoughts back on track, so Emile speaks up. ".. Why were you willing to forgive me for...." He trails off, hoping they understand what he's saying.

Rav: "Oh, that. Well, I mean, it's not like you did anything permanent. Even if it was permanent to a certain extent, I'm not that much of a hypocrite." They shrug again, lightly half smiling.

Ask: "..... Why does that make you any kind of hypocrite, Raven?" Logan asks.

Rav: "Well, I actually have permanently erased memories before." They state it with a weird sort of guilty calmness to it.

Ask: "What- Why?! How?!" Logan exclaims.

Rav: They think for a second, looking around the courtroom at everyone before speaking. "I did it the same way I managed to turn you guys into various ages when we first met. Reverting the age of the mind makes it so someone can't access the thoughts they've had in the years you pulled back, usually." They scratch the back of their neck and look away. "I'm just... Not the best at undoing said mental de-ageing."

Ask: Logan nods. "Makes se- WAIT- WHAT?!?"" Chaos ensues in the crowd. Remy looks at Logan. "Told ya." Remus takes this as an opportunity to attack Raven, and Remy moves between the two quickly, protecting Raven. He growls at Remus, his eyes flashing red.

Rav: They calmly sit there as chaos envelopes the sides. Before anything can happen with Remy and Remus, they calmly poof Remus into a toddler.

Ask: . . . The room falls into silence. Roman pouts, since he didn't get to use his hammer-thing (his words, not mine). Logan quickly scoops up toddler Remus, and just looks at Raven.

Rav: They turn Remus back into a 15-year-old, not saying anything yet. (It’s a gabble, Roman-)

Ask: Logan quickly puts Remus down. Remus is just blinking, processing what just happened.

Rav: They blink, still silent, looking completely neutral. After several moments, they finally mumble, "Next question?"

Ask: Virgil speaks up. "Hey, yeah, why'd you mess with our ages then in the first place?"

Rav: "I wanted to see what effect it would have on Thomas's quirk, I wanted to see what would happen amongst you guys, and I was bored." Well, at least they're honest.

Ask: .... Well, Virgil likes them a little less now.

Rav: *Well, that's surprising. Didn't think he'd actually liked me at all.* "Well, I mean, it's not like I don't regret it. I didn't really enjoy doing it in the moment either. I've already permanently altered a person's memories before, and I was terrified it would happen again. Still, curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back."

Ask: .... Dee speaks up. "I think it'd be for the best if Raven left now. At least, for the night. No offense meant Raven, but... Most of us are going to need some time to process thiss.."

Rav: They blink and quietly sink out to their dorm.

Ask: Remy turns to look at the other Sides. ".....So, what do you think of my datemate?" Logan sighs, exasperated.


	3. Meet The Rathmores (Pt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this takes place right after the first half of the first version of 'Meet the Rathmores'. This isn't being used because, at the moment of me writing this summary, we are currently writing a new version of 'Meet the Rathmores'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important things: same things as the pervious arc posted here.
> 
> Happy reading!  
-Virgil H

Ask: Remy sinks down, leaving Thomas's mind, and quickly goes to Raven's dorm, knocking on their door.

Rav: They open the door. "Hey, love. I'm rather sorry for what happened."

Ask: "Babe, it's fine... Everyone's a bit upset, but I'm sure they'll get over that quickly." He smiles at them softly. "Now... Is there any chance of cuddles? I think we'd both benefit from a bit of cuddling.."

Rav: They half-smile, hoping he's right about them getting over it. "I'd love to, but I'm expected to be teleporting back home any moment now, sweet."

Ask: "O-Oh.." He looks sad now, just wanting to spend time with them today outside of the courtroom.

Rav: They then bite their tongue, already knowing it's not the best idea, but... "Wanna come with?"

Ask: His eyes widen. "Yes, yes please!" He looks so excited about being able to spend more time with them.

Rav: They laugh slightly, "M'kay." They pull him into their dorm, closing the door behind him, and then teleport them both to the Rathmore residence.  
They pop up in the middle of a garden. "Oh, I do believe that I forgot to mention that we're now in Italy and that the majority of my family has no clue that I'm attracted to guys."

Ask: He looks around, amazed, never having been to Italy before for obvious reasons. He focuses back on them quickly. "Why is that, babe?"

Rav: They shrug, looking over at a flower bed. "Well, I never had a guy I felt I should take home before, and I technically never came out, so it's not like they know who all I'm attracted to... Oh, also, this is my brother's and mine's garden."

Ask: He smiles, then processes that he's actually about to meet their family. He kinda freezes, now worrying about making a good first impression.

Rav: They laugh a little. "Trust me, sugarfang, you need not worry about first impressions. They'll already like you since I felt the need to bring you." They smile a little. "Though, I didn't plan on it happening right now, but oh well!"

Ask: He blushes a little at the nickname, and relaxes most of the way. He does seem a bit worried still, as he gently grabs their bandaged hand. "What about that brother of yours?"

Rav: They look a little hesitant to answer. "He should be here, unless he's got somewhere else to be, which is unlikely." They bring their normal hand to cup his face. "He's not going to be able to do anything. He's lost the ability to be alone when I'm here because of what he did to my hand last time I was here. Plus, you're here."

Ask: He leans into their touch a little. "If you say so, babe... Is there anything else major I need to know about your family before I meet them?"

Rav: "Well..." They think, trying to find what he needs to know. "I have 8 living siblings, 6 sisters and two brothers, and I don't know who's going to be here. One of my sisters is blind and another only talks in sign language, and the person I erased the memories of is one of my sisters. I dunno what else you'd particularly need to know."

Ask: "Do any of them know about the muns?" He's asking just to be safe.

Rav: "No, they don't."

Ask: "... About your blind sister... What happened? Was she born blind, or...?" He's just curious now.

Rav: "Oh, she was-" They abruptly stop talking as a few leaves in a nearby tree rustle. They turn to look at the tree behind them where the rustling came from. "Oh, hey Vi."  
"Excellent to hear you, Raven. Raven's friend."  
"You're invisible, Vi."  
"Oh, my apologies." A girl appears sitting in the tree branch Raven was looking at. "I was born blind, of course." She peers to where she heard Remy's voice from with grey, sightless eyes. "Violet Rathmore. Pleasure to make your acquaintance. You are?"

Ask: Remy just blinks, surprised, then finds his voice and speaks. "Remy Sanders." He smiles at Raven, then continues. "Raven's boyfriend."

Rav: She blinks, raising an eyebrow. "Boyfriend?" She says in a monotone.  
"Yep."  
Violet looks a strange sort of disappointed. "Very well. If you're looking for someone, father is in the graveyard, Robin is in the woods, mother and Terra aren't home yet, and I do believe that Haze and Ronda are in the music room. Not sure of the other ones, so be weary."  
"Thanks, kid."  
"Did you read the manuscript I gave you get?"  
"Not yet, sorry."  
Violet smiles sadly. "I didn't think you had. Don't worry of it." She disappears again, leaving Raven to sigh slightly.

Ask: ".. Well, that was... Why did she look disappointed to find out you had a boyfriend?" He asks.

Rav: "I told you, most people in my family have no clue I'm into guys. She's disappointed she's one of the majority. Er, was one of the majority..." They push some blue hair behind their ear. "So, who do you wanna meet next?"

Ask: "Who do _you_ want me to meet next? You know your family better than I do." He says with a small shrug, smiling at them.

Rav: "Well, only two people know about you- my brother Haze and my dad. Vi said dad's in the graveyard, which is closer, plus he probably won't start bombarding us with questions like Haze undoubtedly will, so, if you're comfortable with it, I'll go introduce you to my dad."

Ask: "That sounds good to me, babe." He keeps smiling at them.

Rav: "M'kay..." They link their arms together and start making their way through the garden, leading Remy with them. Eventually, they get to a part of the garden that's more secluded and leads down a bit into a clearing swathed in the shadows of trees. Several graves in rows stand under the shadows, a man with light brown and pink hair sits with his back to one of the graves, a bouquet of lilies in his hand. "Dad!" Raven calls down, and the man's head turns over to them as Raven leads Remy down.  
"Hey, wolfy. Who's this?"

Ask: He kinda waves. "I'm Remy Sanders, their boyfriend. It's nice to meet you." He's being pretty formal, just trying to make a good first impression. His stomach growls, making his face pale slightly.

Rav: He smiles. "Eric Rathmore, their father. They've told me quite a bit about you." He stands up, running a hand through his hair before offering it to Remy to shake. First to be mentioned is that the grave he was sitting against reads 'Dearest Ambrette Ariel-Rathmore'. Second is that he's not wearing any rings. Third is that Violet mentioned that Raven's mother is still around. Make of that what you will. I suggest asking questions-  
_Mun, chill._

Ask: Remy shakes his hand. Remy's stomach growls again, which might be a problem soon....

Rav: Eric half-smiles, looking down at the lilies he's holding. "I assume you're staying for dinner?" He sets the lilies down on the grave and returns his attention to the young couple.

Ask: "I don't really have much of an option, sir... Although, there may be a bit of a problem with me eating with you..." He looks at the ground awkwardly, not quite sure how to explain that he's a vampire and that eating human food isn't pleasant for him.

Rav: "I won’t question it," Eric says, "I know Rave way to well to question it... Uh, I don't really know what to say." He laughs somewhat awkwardly, "Usually my kids don't introduce me to their significant others, so I'm not really sure about how to go about the whole introduction thing... Um..." Well, we know where Raven gets their occasional awkwardness from-  
"I'm going to go continue to show him around-"  
"-Excellent idea, wolf! Have fun!" Eric scratches the back of his neck and looks back at the grave as Raven starts to pull Remy away from the graveyard.

Ask: Remy just goes with it, going where they lead him. His stomach growls yet again.

Rav: They know he's hungry, so they wordlessly lead him into the house and into a dark room of sorts. They pull the sleeve of their shirt down their shoulder and expose their neck to him, waiting.

Ask: His fangs quickly pierce their skin, and he drinks slowly, trying to watch for signs that he needs to stop so that he doesn't take too much. Vampy boi is being careful.

Rav: They hold his hand as he does it, head turned away with their eyes closed.

Ask: He keeps drinking for a little bit longer, then stops, licking where he bit them quickly so that the magical vampy thing he does can happen and the wound can heal quickly. He then looks around and blinks. "Hey babe, where are we?"

Rav: They pull their shirt up over where he bit and starts walking deeper into the room's darkness. Eventually, they pull back a curtain covering a large window, the natural sunlight revealing they're in a library remincessant of the one in Beauty and the Beast. Well, if the one in Beauty and the Beast had books with spines ranging across the whole of the rainbow, and had any exposed wall, including the ceiling, covered in half-done murals. "We're in one half of the library. Aka, my room. Cyrus got the other half."

Ask: Remy looks around, taking in all the details of the room, not even realizing he's started to sparkle due to the sunlight.

Rav: They look at him, smiling at how beautiful he is while sparkling in the sunlight.

Ask: He looks at them, smiling softly.

Rav: "What do you think?" They look around. The walls are covered almost entirely with bookshelves stocked with books ranging from new releases to earlier editions of classics, in a multitude of languages. While Raven didn't manage to collect them all themself, they do enjoy being the current owner of the collection.

Ask: ".... Amazing... Just like you, Babe..." He looks around again, then moves closer to one of the murals, looking at it. "Did you do this, or..?"

Rav: They had blushed at the compliment. "Oh, yeah I did," they run a hand through their hair, "we were allowed to draw and paint on the walls as long as the walls were in our rooms. I did have a bit of a habit of never finishing them, though. They're all half-done."

Ask: "They're beautiful anyway..." He says softly.

Rav: They shrug. "Well, I do believe the most beautiful artwork in this room is you." They smile slightly, still staring at him. "My half-assed paintings could never compare."

Ask: He frowns a little, but is kinda blushing. "Babe..." He wants to tell them how wonderful their art is, how talented they are and just gush about how amazing they are, he just... can't find the right words to do so.

Rav: "What? You are the most exquisite work of art here!" They walked over to him and grab his hands. "Nothing could ever compare to you."

Ask: He looks away a little, his face bright red. He opens his mouth to speak, but closes it again.

Rav: They kiss him. "Can't think of a counter-argument to the truth?"

Ask: Between the things they're saying and the kiss, his mind has ceased to function except for thoughts about them. Give him a few minutes and he'll be fine and able to speak again.

Rav: They smile and kiss him again, pulling away to kiss his cheek and walk away, seemingly looking for something they've just remembered.

Ask: He just kinda stands there, taking a bit to regain his normal brain functions other than thinking about them.

Rav: They're leaning against one of the murals, now reading through an old looking book, periodically looking up at him because he's adorable when flustered- especially when I'm the one who makes him flustered like that-

Ask: After a bit longer, he recovers. He floats a bit above the ground as he heads over to them, curious as to what they're reading.

Rav: They half-smile at him. "Carmilla. It's a rather old book. I haven't been able to get it's stage play adaptation out of my mind as of late, coincidentally."

Ask: "What's it about?" He asks curiously.

Rav: "Vampires, of course. A lesbian vampire, to be specific. It's not the best, as it was written in 1872." They half smile at him.

Ask: "Wait, a book with a lesbian character from 1872? How- Weren't they really against lgbtq+ people then? Like, burn you at the stake or something level of against them?" He asks.

Rav: "Again, it's not the best..” They then go on a long rant about the book’s terrible portrayal of lesbians, which I’ve cut off from you lovely readers so only Remy has to sit through that. Also, they, of course, aren’t hearing this- neither of them are. They shrug, "And, again, I've been thinking of its stage adaptation, which isn't as entirely homophobic as the book is." They close the book.

_Mun note: I was **obsessed** with the book _Carmilla_ at the time of writing this-_

Ask: "Ah." He's not quite sure how he feels about this, so a simple noise will have to do.

Rav: They shrug, and then their eyes widen. "Oh! There's also..." They trail off, walking off to search through the shelves again, seeming to have not realized they didn't finish wait they were saying.

Ask: He just shrugs and follows them.

Rav: They seem to be muttering to themself quietly as they look through, and then they stop to pull out a book, take one look at the cover, and mutters, "oh, shit, do I not have an English copy of it?" They put the book back and pout slightly. And then they realize, "Oh, I almost forgot! You haven't met anyone else yet!" They laugh slightly. "Sorry, I got carried away..."

Ask: "It's fine, Babe." Honestly, he enjoyed just spending time with them, but if it's time to move on, he's ok with that too.  
//_meetHazemeetHazemeetHaze-_

Rav: "...Wanna go meet Haze?" They ask, rolling their eyes at his mun.

Ask: "Sure Babe." He says, suppressing a small laugh.

Rav: They laugh slightly, grabbing his hand. "Get ready for him questioning you." The mumble, starting to walk out of the room with him.

Ask: ".... He's gonna question me?" Remy asks, already mentally preparing.

Rav: "Yes, he's... A bit extreme..." They stop in front of the door. They raise their eyebrow, smiling, "Ready to deal with this?"

Ask: He takes a deep breath, then smiles at them softly. "Ready as I can be."

Rav: They nod slightly and opens the door to the music room. In the corner of the room, two people sit. One is a girl with brown-orange hair, playing the guitar. The other is a guy- Haze- with bright red, orange and yellow hair, remineciant of fire. He's singing something, showing that they were in the middle of a song. When Rave opens the door, Haze turns to them and stops singing, the girl looking up at the absence of his voice. "Raven, who's-"  
"Yes."  
"Oh! Sorry, Ron, can ya go for a minute?" The girl nods and walks out of the door, Raven pulling Remy into the room to clear her path. She shuts the door behind her. Haze walks over and holds a hand out to Remy. "Hades. _Pleasure_ to meet you, Remy."

Ask: He blinks, kinda surprised that he already knows his name. "Nice to meet you too." He shakes Haze's hand, smiling a little which shows off his fangs.

Rav: Haze gives a half-smile, both their hands engulfing into flame- _real flame_\- for a second before he pulls his hand away. "Tell me about yourself!"  
"Haze, you're not allowed to set people on fire."  
"Since when has anyone care, wolfy?"  
"True, but you can't set _him_ on fire." Haze rolls his eyes.  
"Fineeee..."

Ask: His eyes widened when the fire appeared, but thank god it wasn't there long enough to do permanent damage, but it wouldn't really be able to do permanent damage due to his enhanced healing abilities. He had a whole thing mentally prepared, but the fire kinda distracted him and made him forget.  
//idiot man  
He frowns a little.  
// I say this in the most affectionate teasing way possible Remy ur like,,, my child in my eyes you idiot boi

Rav: //Don't listen to them, kiddo, but you kinda gotta answer Haze asking you to tell him about yourself-

Ask: // :( I say idiot man, idiot boi, that kind of stuff as AFFECTIONATE NICKNAMES,,,,,, trust me, it's way better than the stuff I call myself sometimes-  
Remy just blinks, thinking 'That's probably not good mun.'  
//eh, don't worry about me, I'm fine- now, I suggest u tell haze u sparkle in the sun, just to see his reaction-  
Remy shrugs a little, just going with that. "... I'm a vampire currently, I sparkle in the sun-" He frowns a little, realizing he just opened himself up to endless Twilight jokes.

Rav: Haze fucking busts out laughing. Raven's internally dying. Haze comes to and says, "I mean, I'm not going to question it, but that's just amazing."  
"It gets better when you think of our parent's names," Raven mumbles, and Haze laughs again.  
"Belle and Eric had the kid that went on to date the real-live Edward! This is just _**superb**._"

Ask: He keeps frowning a little. "Come on, can we not? I've had to deal with soooo many Twilight jokes already.."  
//yea u have- hey Rav, do u know what ur family's eating for dinner tonight or nah? because you might wanna think about some limitations for italian cuisine that vamps have to deal with- not THAT big a deal but, u might wanna ask haze if u don't know what ur eating-

Rav: _Oh shit, I think we're having spaghetti and garlic bread-_ They keep their face neutral despite how they're now trying to think of what to do about dinner. "Yeah, you come into my place, dating my little sib, claiming you're a fucking Twilight vampire and you think you can ask me to chill with the jokes? Fat chance! Now," he sobers from the humor, crossing his arms again. "Your intentions with our dear Raven?" They raise an eyebrow, Raven sighing and slowly shaking their head in exasperation.

Ask: "... I just want to keep them safe, see them happy... They're honestly the most important part of my life, and they're so amazing..." He says kinda softly, meaning every word.

Rav: They blush, looking at the ground and scratching the back of their neck. Haze watches this closely.  
"...You're honest."

Ask: "Why would I lie? They're truly the best thing that's ever happened to me. They've changed my life forever, in the best way possible. I absolutely adore them with all my heart, whether it beats or not." He says this with his adoration for them leaking through in every word.

Rav: Raven's frozen because _Holy shit_, and Haze softens because _Holy shit_.  
"You've no idea the lies. You're actually honest." He looks between the two again, and then relaxes his stature, half smiling. "I do believe they've found someone I can actually approve of?" Raven nods slightly.

Ask: //bETTER LOVE STORY THAN TWILIGHT-  
Remy sighs softly at my outburst, slightly irritated, but not able to show it. He then smiles lovingly at Raven, wishing he could go on about how much he loves them, but knowing now is not the time. He gives them a quick kiss on the cheek, wishing he could do more, but knowing that like the other thing he wishes to do, now is not the time.

Rav: Haze nods. "Still got more questions, but I don't gotta worry about it." He mumbled, he starts walking out, "By the way, Cy and Rue aren't here, so ya don't gotta worry 'bout them!" And the leaves.

Ask: Remy lets out a soft sigh, relieved that went so well. He looks at the hand that got set on fire, which is now completely healed, then blinks, realizing something. "Hey, babe, what time would it be back with Thomas? I might need to go back for a little bit to make him sleep.."

Rav: They blink, pulling themself out of their flustered state, and pull their phone. "Um, it's almost 11 over there."

Ask: His eyes widen a little. "Yeah, we definitely gotta go now. I've been letting Thomas stay up late and watch TV the last few nights, but that's gotta stop."

Rav: "M'kay.... Do you think the others would be okay with me being in the mind palace?"

Ask: "Don't worry, babe. By now, everyone else will all be asleep. They'll never know you were there." He smiles at them reassuringly.

Rav: They nod slowly, grabbing his hand and sinking them both down into the mind palace, right outside Remy's room.


End file.
